


aliens and huang renjun

by ukiyofics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Confession - Freeform, Established Lee Donghyuck/Lee Jeno, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Minor Lee Donghyuck/Lee Jeno, Mutual Pining, Not for long tho, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pining, Quick oneshot, idk - Freeform, nct - Freeform, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukiyofics/pseuds/ukiyofics
Summary: where na jaemin is in love with huang renjun and it only takes one emotional confession for him to realize that hey renjun might like him too





	aliens and huang renjun

**Author's Note:**

> hello here's a quick renmin oneshot i wrote in the middle of the night!
> 
> please enjoy!

Jaemin liked a lot of things. He liked to catch fireflies and collect teacups and watch horror movies and drink unhealthy amounts of coffee throughout the day. Sometimes he would drink up to 6 or more, and would revel in the attention in the form of scolding he’d get from his friends.

But most of all he liked Huang Renjun, the feisty teenage boy with narrow shoulders and mellow eyes and crazy theories about the universe.

Jaemin wasn’t superstitious at all. Ghosts were by far the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard, and though aliens were somewhat of a concept he could get behind, it was still absurd. But no matter what he thought, he’d listen to Renjun explain what he thought about the existence of extraterrestrials and spirits and demons for hours on end. 

“What if I was an alien?” Renjun blurted one day over breakfast. Jaemin looked up from his phone, spoon full of cereal halfway through its journey to his mouth. “Are you?” He asked. 

Renjun shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t think so.”

“You don’t think so.” Jaemin snorted, his spoon completing its mission. 

“Well, I mean. What if I’m an alien but just not aware of it yet. Like what if I’m part of an experiment or initiative to take over the world, and when my alien race is ready, they’ll activate something in my brain and I become some super killing machine.” He rested his elbows on the table in front of him, chin propped on his hands. “Like what if-”

“You think too much.” Jaemin interrupted. “And you’re no killing machine. You’re the pretty boy who lights up the world, Huang Renjun.” He rose from his seat as he spoke to wash his bowl and spoon, lighting tapping Renjun on the head as he walked by. 

“Pretty boy..” Renjun muttered as he rubbed down the fluff of hair Jaemin had tapped up. “I’m not a pretty boy.”

Jaemin squinted his eyes at this and turned around in a flurry, leaning over so his eyes were level with Renjun’s, their noses almost touching. “Yes. You are.”

Renjun, in what Jaemin would call “the cutest gay panic he’s ever seen”, pushed himself back in his chair, nearly toppling over. “Don’t do that!” He exclaimed, leveling himself and the chair with the floor. “You’re always so flirty, I don’t get it.”  
“I’m flirty because I love you.”

Jaemin knew these words didn’t carry and weight for Renjun. He said them all the time to all the members. So when he said them, it didn’t really mean anything to Renjun, yet it meant everything to him. Because he meant it. He really did love Renjun. Sure, he was flirty with the other members, giving Jeno kisses on the cheek and looking at Donghyuck’s lips when conversing, but that was just who is was. He was a flirty person, whether he meant it or not. He considers it a blessing and a curse.

“Shut up, Na Jaemin.” Renjun, pushing him away, grumbled. Jaemin watched him storm off down the dorm hallway. Jaemin smiled bitterly before hitting himself on the head. “Nice going, Jaemin.”

“Y’know, if you want him to know you actually like him you should tell him straight up instead of through your weird flirtatious acts.” Donghyuck popped in from around the corner, leaning himself against the wall. 

“Oh my god, shut up, Haechan.” He rolled his eyes and made his move to walk away, but he was blocked off. “I’m serious, dude. Renjun likes you too, I’m sure of it. You just need to tell him straight up.”

“I try to tell him straight up!” Jaemin whisper yelled. “But I don't think he likes me that way.”

Donghyuck laughed at this, bringing his hands to his knees. “I can’t force you to do anything, but I beg of you, just get it over with.” He giggled. “Because this is so painful to watch. We’re all dying here while you both remain oblivious to each other’s actual feelings.”

That was a while ago, and though Jaemin tried to take Donghyuck’s advice, he just couldn’t do it, at least not properly.

Whenever he tried, he had to put a teasing spin on it, and for the moments he did try to be serious, he could barely speak and his cheeks would flush the brightest pink he’s ever seen on his face in his whole life. 

Renjun was as oblivious as ever, and although Chenle and Jeno tried their best to hint at Jaemin’s evergrowing crush on him, he remained as such.

As time went on, both got increasingly frustrated: Renjun frustrated because he didn’t know why Jaemin was toying with his feelings, and Jaemin frustrated because he couldn’t see why Renjun couldn’t tell he was actually in love with him.

“What’s your fucking deal, Jaemin?” Renjun blurted one day when they were alone, Jeno and Donghyuck out on a date and Chenle and Jisung probably at their favorite local arcade. Jaemin had been staring, quite creepily, the way he does, at Renjun, and when Renjun finally noticed, he bursted.

He could only stay silent, looking down at his hands as he twiddled his fingers. “I don’t know..” He eventually mumbled.

“You don’t know? You don’t know. You wanna know what I don’t know, Jaemin? I don’t know why you keep fucking with my feelings so much.” Renjun threw down his phone on his bed and sat up, staring at the other on the opposite bed from his own. “All the stares and winks and compliments and I love you’s oh my god all the fucking I love you’s. It’s too much and you don’t mean any of it and it hurts.”

Jaemin stared ahead, horrified. He knew what he had to do. He had to fix this, either now or never. He couldn’t avoid it, he had to speak now- fuck the blush that rushed up to his face, fuck it, because right now all that mattered was Renjun. That was all that ever really mattered.

At practices, when they were all soaking in sweat, burnt out and on the floor panting from exhaustion, what mattered most was Renjun and that he had enough water. At the dorms, what mattered most was Renjun liked what he was eating, that he was content and happy and had enough to eat. At concerts and festivals, when fans followed them from the airport to the hotel and from the hotel to the concert venue, what mattered most was that Renjun wasn’t overwhelmed and was comfortable and calm. That’s what mattered most. 

“No, Renjun. You’re wrong.” He cleared his throat. “I meant all of it. Every single bit.” 

Renjun scoffed. “There you go again-”

“No, listen!” Jaemin exclaimed, pushing his fist into his mattress. “Renjun, I fucking meant every single word. I still do, I mean it all. Every single I love you, Renjun, I fucking mean it, why can’t you see?” He stood up and ran his hands through his hair, breath shaky. Can’t go back now.

“And every compliment I gave, I meant it. I love your artistic abilities and I love your voice and your goddamn smile. Renjun, I love it when you rant about aliens and ghosts and spirits, even though I think it’s all bullshit, because your eyes light up when you talk about it, and I swear to god its the cutest motherfucking thing I’ve ever seen.” He was out of breath, but he had to keep going, just to prove to Renjun how much he truly did love him. 

“And whenever you watch moomin and get all giddy and wrap yourself in a little blanket, I just want to hug and kiss your stupid face because Renjun you are literally the thing I care about most in this stupid world and I know I’m an idiot but jesus christ I love you.”

It was then he felt a tear run down his cheek. Jaemin didn’t mean to cry, he rarely cries at all. He didn’t like crying or being sad or showing negative emotions at all, especially around his friends and especially around his long time crush Huang Renjun. But what else was he supposed to do? He overwhelmed himself. He hated confronting his feelings head on, and although he meant every word, he was scared. What if Renjun didn’t like him? What if this was all some cruel joke and he just confessed his feelings to a boy who only wanted the flirting to end?

“Oh my god, don’t cry.” Renjun sniffled himself, turning his head down to hide his face. “Fuck you.” He vigorously wiped his eyes with his sleeves. 

“I’m sorry.” Jaemin chirped, making his way to the door in a few quick steps. He began to swing the door open when a smaller hand reached out from behind and pushed the door shut. “Stupid, you sit down so we can figure this out.” Renjun pulled Jaemin by the wrists back to his bed and pulled him down so he was sitting across from him. Neither knew what to do next.

“Did you really mean all of that?” Renjun said from behind his knees, which were tucked nicely up against his chest. He looked smaller than ever and Jaemin thought it was adorable. 

“Of course,” He paused before smirking. “Baby.”

Renjun groaned and kicked him, causing him to hiss in pain. “There you go. You did it! You ruined it.” He brought his knees back up against his chest, hiding the smile itching to surface on his lips. 

“Sorry.” Jaemin smiled. “But, Renjun, I wouldn’t say all of that without being serious.” He turned away as his cheeks flushed from embarrassment. “And I probably wouldn’t of started crying either, y’know.”

Renjun smiled at this, reaching his hand out to turn Jaemin’s face towards his. “You don’t even know how much I’ve wanted this.” 

“What-” Jaemin scrunched up his eyebrows before yelping in surprise as Renjun jumped on top of him, pushing their lips together. 

The moment their lips touched, Jaemin felt as if his whole body was being thrown into a furnace and then a freezer and then back in the furnace, only to be repeated over and over again. His fingers, which found their place at Renjun’s hips, tingled as he bent them, grasping onto Renjun as if he’d flutter away the moment he let go. He had heard about kisses before and how when it’s with the right person, you won’t even be able to think, but this was different. It wasn’t only that he couldn’t think, it was that he didn’t feel like himself at all. He felt as though his mind had been thrown into space, and his body had taken over. He was hungry, and his lips begged for more and more of Renjun the longer they kissed.

Renjun himself was sweet and soft and his lips felt like they sparked each time Jaemin’s moved against his. Jaemin wasn’t usually one to go for sweet things, but this was different. Perhaps he had a sweet tooth, and perhaps it was only for Huang Renjun.

He leaned back onto the bed, pulling Renjun with him by the hips, their lips disconnecting in the process. “Holy shit.” He whispered, gliding his hands up to Renjun’s face to tug a strand of hair behind his ear. “Holy shit indeed.” Renjun giggled back. “I’m tired.”

“Me too.” Jaemin concurred, wiggling his body until he was laying on Renjun’s pillow. “Let’s sleep.”

“But-”

“Shut up.” Jaemin pulled him up next to him, lifting a blanket over both of their bodies. 

“But what about when the rest of them get back?” Renjun asked. Jaemin hummed and wrapped his arms around Renjun’s waist. “I can’t hear you, I’m already asleep.”

“Na Jaemin, don’t you ignore me-” Renjun began to say, but was interrupted by a loud, obnoxious, and obviously fake snore from Jaemin. Renjun sighed, and Jaemin snorted at his reaction. 

A few minutes of silence passed as they lay in each others arms, before it was interrupted by Renjun. “Hey, Jaem?” He whispered. Jaemin mumbled in response.

“What are we?” 

He felt Renjun’s eyes look up and latch onto his face, waiting for an answer. After a moment of consideration, Jaemin smiled and brought his face down to Renjun’s, kissing his nose before giggling, “Aliens.”

They both erupted into a small giggling-fit, shaking in each others arms. “Nah, but in all seriousness I’d like to think you’re my boyfriend now.” Jaemin sighed and looked at the ceiling. 

“Really?” Renjun asked, shock slightly lacing his voice. 

“I mean, unless you don’t want to be.” 

“No, no, I’d love to be.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”  
And, after Jaemin skillfully throwing a plush at the light switch to turn the lights off, they talked a little, which was mostly Renjun going off on one of his theories of the universe tangents, and Jaemin just listening and humming along as he played with Renjun’s hair until Renjun fell asleep. And there he lay, thinking about all the things he loved in this world. They were all present and existing, and fucking hell, Renjun was his now and everything felt so great and he wanted to scream.

In better words, it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leaving kudos or comments really encourages me to write more, so please if you’d like to please do that :3 and if you'd like follow me on twitter @ukiyohei for social media aus and such!


End file.
